


Since when are you a porn star with a killer grammar?

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Real Person Fiction - Chris Evans, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans lemons, chris evans smut, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: After scrolling through and noticing a hiccup in one of your boyfriend's tweets, you call him out and he gives you a lesson.





	Since when are you a porn star with a killer grammar?

**Author's Note:**

> I love watching interviews with Chris Evans and I recently watched his interview with Seth Meyers (and his brother) and I just love him (them) so much! After that I saw the tweet he had made the day after and I spotted his little grammatical error and couldn’t help but giggle; but of course I’m not holding it against him as we’re all human, we make mistakes. *shrug* I was looking through prompts to get some inspiration to write as I’ve been in a slump and this prompt was TOO GOOD TO PASS UP! I hope y’all enjoy this!

**** She’d never admit it, but she missed the way her boyfriend of four years looked during his time filming his two newest movies. The Red Sea Diving Resort was a killer film opportunity for him, but even more, a bearded Steve Rogers was all she had ever wanted when the Captain America movies first came out. The long hair and the beard were to die for and she loved the way his beard would scratch her inner thighs whenever he’d beg for a midnight snack.

 

Meticulous in her wording, F/N never gave the impression of her disdain for the mustache however she couldn’t help but think Chris had unknowingly killed a baby squirrel and glued the poor thing onto his upper lip. With as much slack he was receiving for having the mustache, F/N didn’t want to be another thorn in his side but instead helped give him a confidence boost whenever he needed it.

 

Of course the mustache wasn’t permanent and was a necessity for his role in the broadway play, Lobby Hero. Having seen it multiple times, F/N was proud of her man for all of his accomplishments and knew he felt comfortable on the stage despite his role; having been a rookie to playing a misogynistic police officer – he did a fantastic job. She was proud not only as his girlfriend, but as his agent as well. Having known him since his Before We Go days, F/N was honored to watch him grow from an actor, to a director, to a Broadway actor.

 

After watching, from the back ‘control panel’ of NBC, his interview with Seth Meyers, F/N couldn’t help but continue to look at Chris in a different view; she never correlated the mustache with a ‘porno stache’ but rather with a police officer or a pedophile – two very different views. But with Chris’s opinion on the mustache, she couldn’t help but mentally giggle when she met up with him after the interview. 

 

“Porno ‘stache, huh?” she jokingly questioned with a wiggle of her brow.

 

“Don’t give me a hard time about it,” Chris begged with a smile, shaking his head to her as his large arms engulfed her in a hug.

 

“I’m just saying, I’ve never thought about it like that but now that you mention it….” Chris simply laughed it off before asking her to accompany him.

 

Laying on the king sized bed Chris had in his rented apartment, F/N’s gaze stayed glued to the screen of her iPhone X. She had needed to get a few things done for work that evening but other platforms were distracting her. Chris sat on the edge of the bed, his arm extended to the television on the wall with the remote in hand, flipping through the channels. Stopping on E-News!, the journalist reported on the Infinity War premiere in Los Angeles. Her eyes flickered to the screen, watching as an image of Sebastian Stan, Tom Holland and Chris Pratt flashed on the screen as they engaged in individual interviews. A light hand rubbed against his back, knowing he would give anything to join his counterparts - missing them. 

 

“You’ll see them again soon,” F/N assured him, flashing him a small smile when his blue hues traveled to her.

 

“I know. I just miss them and all of that,” he responded, pointing toward the television. “But there’s just a few more weeks of Lobby Hero and soon enough I’ll be back home.” F/N nodded, knowing that topic of conversation would need to come up eventually; was she following him to Boston or staying in New York to continue her career. 

 

Offering him a nod, her hand flew back to her stomach as her other hand flipped through her private Facebook account. Not two minutes later, a notification slid through the top of her screen showing Chris having posted a new tweet. Pressing the notification, the Twitter app flipped through on the screen, Chris’s tweet appearing in front of her eyes:

 

_ So sorry I couldn’t be at the premiere last night!! I really wanted to, but my theater schudele wouldn’t allow. From what I gather, it was an amazing night and I couldn’t be more proud of _ [ _ @Russo_Brothers _ ](https://twitter.com/Russo_Brothers) _ and everyone at _ [ _ @MarvelStudios _ ](https://twitter.com/MarvelStudios) _ for knocking ANOTHER one out of the park! _

 

“Since when are you a porn star with a killer grammar?” F/N’s eyes slightly narrowed as her gaze moved to Chris, still sitting on the edge of the bed. His brows tugged together. “You spelled schedule wrong,” she pointed out, showing him his tweet. 

 

Rolling his eyes, he moved over her, knocking the phone from her hand. “I can show you what this porno ‘stach can do,” he suggested with an arched brow. F/N giggled, her hands flying to his shoulders. 

 

“Oh? Can you teach me how to properly spell while doing it?”

 

“I can teach you how to spell my name,” he growled, his lips moving down to her hip bones, placing butterfly kisses upon her skin. A small shiver traveled down her spine, causing her hips to jerk back against the mattress. 

 

“I’d rather you make me scream your name.” With that Chris’s eyes darkened, a seductive smirk tugging at the corner of his lips while his hands peeled the bright red Victoria’s Secret shorts off her. A soft breath escaped her lips as his knee pushed her legs apart, nesting himself in between them. F/N placed each of her legs onto his broad and sculpted shoulders as his tongue painted long, languid strokes between her folds, circling around her clit in slow but strategic movements. Four years together and he knew exactly how to drive his woman crazy. Feeling her fingertips at the top of his head, he began to lightly suck, interrupting occasionally with circles around her nub. 

 

“Fucking, yes baby.” Her moans grew louder and louder as she slowly approached her climax. When it took her over, forcing her legs to shaking against his shoulders, her fists balled the sheets from the bed. Satisfied with his work, Chris rose to his feet, undoing his belt and discarding his  pants and releasing his erect member from his boxers.

 

“Holy shit. Still such a sight to see,” F/N muttered under her breath as Chris crawled back on the bed, hovering over her to place his lips against hers. 

 

“You love tasting yourself don’t you?”

 

“Only from your lips,” F/N replied softly, lightly nibbling his bottom lip. She took in a sharp breath at the feel of his throbbing member against her folds; he stroked her sensitive nub before lining herself with her entrance, thrusting in. Gripping a toned thigh in each hand, he began to rock his pelvis back and forth, rapidly picking up the tempo. 

 

F/N couldn’t deny how much she loved the friction of their sweaty bodies, and the feeling of skin together. She went wild beneath him, writhing and arching and moaning in a way which made her voice hoarse as she repeatedly moaned his name. “Oh Chris; yes baby!” 

 

A powerful orgasm ripped through her entire body. “Fuck,” he cursed as his hand tightened around F/N/s thigh. She felt Chris’s cock throbbing inside as he thrust into her a few more times before going still.

 

Breathless, satisfied and exhausted – they both went limp. Carefully, he rolled off, propping himself against the edge of the bed. His lips parted slightly and curled into a smile, as Chris looked over at you, with those bright eyes and that sheen of beautiful sweat across his forehead. 

 

“It’s s-c-h-e-d-u-l-e, by the way,” F/N informed him with a sly smirk.

 

“Fuck you.”

  
  



End file.
